Conference call technologies provide solutions for three or more individuals with telephones to speak to one another simultaneously. However, currently available conference call technologies include various limitations. Examples of such limitations may include failing to provide solutions for adding and removing individuals from a conference call, controlling what each individual can hear during the conference call, recording specific individuals within the conference call, filtering out background noise from the conference call, receiving outside calls during the conference call without having to leave the conference call, and more.